What a Feeling
by JGL's Future Husband
Summary: The first entry of "The Kurtbastian Trilogy": After Kurt walks away from Blaine, he bumps into Sebastian, who begins to help him with his Blaine issues, only to find deeper feelings for Kurt himself. There's still one problem though: Blaine, who won't go away until he gets Kurt back, no matter how drastic the measures may be. Mainly Kurtbastian and Niff, one-sided Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: I know I have another Kurtbastian fic in the works, but I thought of this and needed to write it.

* * *

Kurt had just walked away from Blaine at the fountain in New York City when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." He began picking up the person's dropped books. When he stood up, he froze, recognizing the face of the stranger. The figure stepped back, eyes widening.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel? Is it really you?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sebastian Smythe in New York, looking really—what was the word for it? Hot. Sebastian's green eyes were magnified by a pair of thick black glasses and his hair fell past his eyes, no longer gelled.

"S-Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Kurt managed to say, snapping out of his reverie.

"I'm studying psychology at NYU," he replied. "Did you get into NYADA?" Kurt shook his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," Kurt stammered, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"No, you're not. I see you're really upset. What happened?" Sebastian sat down next to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine…he…he cheated on me." Tears were now falling freely from Kurt's glasz eyes. "He said it's my fault, because I wasn't there."

"What a bitch," Sebastian muttered.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine called, running over. "Sebastian, what…?"

"I don't want to see you," Kurt sniffled.

"Let me explain…," Blaine started to say, but Sebastian stepped in front of Kurt.

"He said he doesn't want to see you," he hissed. "I suggest you leave, Blaine." Blaine folded his arms stubbornly and stood his ground.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to him," Blaine said.

"Is there a problem here?" A police officer asked, strolling by.

"No, Officer, everything's just fine." Blaine put a simpering grin.

"Officer, this man is harassing me and my friend. I asked him nicely to leave us alone, but he refuses."

"Sir, come with me," the officer ordered, taking Blaine by the upper arm. Blaine glared over his shoulder at Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Kurt whispered.

"You're welcome. I know I haven't been the nicest guy, but I've changed a lot since February. I'm not the manipulative slut I used to be," Sebastian explained. "Do you want me to take you to wherever you're staying?" Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine will be there," he mumbled.

"Do you want to come to my dorm?" Kurt seemed to think this over before nodding.

* * *

"This is nice," Kurt complimented, walking into Sebastian's NYU dorm room. A blond boy sitting at a desk looked up curiously.

"Kurt, this is Christian, my roommate. Chris, this is Kurt. You know, the one I told you about," Sebastian introduced. Christian stood up and extended his hand to Kurt.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt. Sebastian speaks very highly of you," he said.

"He does?" Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically and looked at Sebastian, who was blushing.

"Yep, Seb says that your singing is like an angel's," Christian said before Sebastian punched him on the shoulder. "What? You do."

"Get out," Sebastian ordered. "Now."

Christian waved a hand, gathering his books and leaving. "Have fun, boys."

"Out!" Sebastian slammed the door behind Christian. "Chris, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's a little loose upstairs, if you know what I mean."

"There's obviously more to you than you let on, Sebastian Smythe. What other things do you like about me?" he teased.

"I'm not saying a word," Sebastian said, a smile tugging at his lips. Kurt grinned and moved towards him.

"Come on, spill. Is it my fabulous wardrobe? My perfect skin? Let me guess; it's how bitchy I can be, isn't it?"

"At least you're feeling better," Sebastian remarked. Kurt sighed and flopped down on one of the beds. "I knew you wanted to sleep with me," he joked. Kurt sat up, eyes wide. "That's my bed you're on. Don't worry, I'm joking. I'll set up the air mattress." Sebastian proceeded to pull something out of the closet and plug it in.

"You're still a cock, but you're fun," Kurt said.

"I'm a cock? Well, seeing as how I do love cock, I must agree." Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down on the inflated bed. "We should get to sleep. I got early classes tomorrow."

"Okay. Sebastian?" The tall boy looked over. "Thank you."

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Kurt, wake up," Sebastian said, prodding Kurt with his foot. "Come on, Hummel, wake up."

"Wha-what's going on?" Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"You're in my dorm and I need to get to class, so you need to go," Sebastian replied.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Kurt groaned. "I don't want to go back to Rachel's. Blaine will be there." Sebastian sighed and extended a hand to help Kurt up.

"You can follow me to class if you want," he offered. Kurt simply rolled over in his blankets, so Sebastian resorted to yanking the covers off the brunet.

"Seb, come on."

"No, Hummel, get up. I'm not leaving until you get up," Sebastian said. "Don't make me pull you up."

"You wouldn't," Kurt muttered. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him to standing position.

"I wouldn't?" Kurt didn't say anything as he headed into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, refreshed and combed. "Aren't you just the perfect gay?" Sebastian teased. Kurt simply stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed his satchel.

"Are you going to class or what?" Kurt cocked his head. Sebastian grinned and followed Kurt out of the room.

* * *

"_Hallo Professor M. Ich habe einen Freund mitgebracht, der sich überlegt in unseren Kurs zu kommen. Könnte er heute hierbleiben und zuschauen_?" Sebastian asked the elderly professor, who was in a wheelchair. Kurt looked around at the other students, who were absorbed by their books.

"_Ja, Herr Smythe, das kann er_," the professor said in a heavy German accent, waving a hand.

"What does the M stand for?" Kurt whispered as the two sat down.

"Merkwürdigliebe," Sebastian replied promptly. Kurt looked confused, but shrugged it off.

Kurt sat through the rest of the course, completely oblivious to what was being said around him. Sebastian seemed very fluent in German.

"_Herr Smythe hat ihrem Freund der Kurs gefallen_?" the professor asked Sebastian as he and Kurt made to leave the room.

"He's asking if you enjoyed the course," Sebastian translated. Kurt nodded. "Say '_Schönen Tag_'," Sebastian added in a whisper.

"_Schönen T__ag_," Kurt told the man, who nodded and smiled.

"_Schönen Tag Jungs_," the professor called after them. Once Kurt and Sebastian left the room, the professor stood up and took a few steps. "Mein führer, I can walk!"

"He seems nice," Kurt remarked, following Sebastian into the café.

"One of the best professors here," Sebastian said, piling salad onto his plate. "Go on. The food's some of the finest around." Kurt loaded a tray with almost everything he could get. "Okay, there goes your cholesterol," he muttered.

"I haven't eaten since dinner last night. I have every excuse," Kurt said, biting into a dinner roll.

"Okay, so, if I may, what happened with Blaine?"

"He wasn't supposed to be here for another two weeks, but he surprised me, coming with Finn. We went to Callbacks, a karaoke bar for NYADA students, and Blaine sang "_Teenage Dream_", but he started to break down during the song and I knew something was wrong. The four of us walked home and Blaine told me he…he…" Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. "He hooked up with someone. Now, no offense, but my first assumption was that it was with you because…you know."

"None taken," Sebastian said, with a small smirk.

"But it was with this guy named Eli he met on Facebook; Blaine said they hung out and he…did stuff with Eli," Kurt sighed. "He told me, and I walked away, and that's when I bumped into you."

"Blaine is such a jackass for cheating on you," Sebastian said. "You know, my target may have been Blaine, but you are beautiful, you know that? I knew you'd never go for a guy like me."

"Maybe if that guy were a little nicer when we first met, something could've happened," Kurt teased, winking. This made Sebastian flush; Kurt silently triumphed, knowing Sebastian was hard to crack. "I knew I could make you blush."

"Y-y-you…?" Sebastian stuttered.

"Don't get your hopes up. If and until Blaine and I are officially through, you don't get any of this," Kurt smirked. "And don't you dare try to make it move faster."

"Fine," Sebastian said. "But I do get to flirt."

"Deal," Kurt agreed.

* * *

Kurt followed Sebastian to the rest of his classes, including his music lessons, where Kurt was singled out by the instructor.

"I know you," she said. "Class, this is Kurt Hummel." The students looked at Kurt curiously. "Didn't you just graduate from McKinley High?" Kurt nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"William McKinley High School is the home of the New Directions, last year's show choir Nationals championships," the instructor told the class. "I'm Lola Peck." Kurt shook her hand and sat down next to Sebastian.

"Look who's famous," he muttered. Kurt nudged him and sat back.

"Sebastian Smythe, it's your turn to dazzle the class with your talents," Peck said, encouraging Sebastian to stand. The boy groaned and stood up. He slipped a tape to Peck.

"_First when there's nothing_

_ But a slow, glowing dream_

_ That your fear seems to hide_

_ Deep inside your mind_

"_All alone, I have cried_

_ Silent tears full of pride_

_ In a world made of steel_

_ Made of stone_

"_Well, I hear the music_

_ Close my eyes_

_ Feel the rhythm_

_ Wrap around_

_ Take a hold of my heart_

"_What a feeling_

_ Bein's believin'_

_ I can have it all_

_ Now I'm dancing for my life_

_ Take your passion_

_ And make it happen_

_ Pictures come alive_

_ You can dance right through your life_."

"That was extraordinary, Mr. Smythe," Peck said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Sebastian replied, smiling. "How about Kurt sings something?" Kurt's eyes widened and he glared at Sebastian.

"Yes, why not? Kurt?" Peck was overcome with joy.

"I shouldn't," Kurt said. "It'll take your focus off everyone else."

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" The class began to chant; obviously no one else wanted to sing, so they wanted Kurt to do it.

"All right, all right, fine, I'll sing." Kurt stood up and exhaled.

"_It's not how long_

_ We held each other's hand_

_ What matters is how well_

_ We loved each other_

_ It's not how far_

_ We travelled on our way_

_ But what we found to say_

_ It's not the springs we've seen_

_ But all the shades of green_

"_It's not how long I held you in my arms_

_ What matters is how sweet the years together_

_ It's not how many summertimes we give to fall_

_ The early morning smiles we wistfully recall_

_ What matters most is that we loved at all_

"_It's not how many summertimes we give to fall_

_ The laughter and the tears we gratefully recall_

_ What matters most is that we loved at all_

_ What matters most is that_

_ We loved at all_."

The class burst into applause and only Sebastian noticed the tears forming in Kurt's eyes.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Sebastian's song is "_What a Feeling_" by Irene Cara and Kurt's is "_What Matters Most_" by Barbra Streisand. The name "Merkwürdigliebe" is that of Dr. Strangelove's original German name. Watch Stanley Kubrick's "_Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb_". Amazing film.

German-to-English translations: (roughly done by Google Translator)

**P.S.** HUGE THANKS TO user **Mercutio Lillac** for the correct German translations.

"_Hallo Professor M. Ich habe einen Freund mitgebracht, der sich überlegt in unseren Kurs zu kommen. Könnte er heute hierbleiben und zuschauen_?" - "Professor M, I brought a friend of mine who's thinking of going here. Is it okay if he sits in with us today?"

"_Ja, Herr Smythe, das kann er_" - "Yes, Mr. Smythe, he may."

"_Herr Smythe hat ihrem Freund der Kurs gefallen_?" - "Mr. Smythe, did your friend enjoy the course?"

"_Schönen Tag Jungs_" - "Good day, boys."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Sorry, short chapter. And after last chapter's escapades, no more translations. Also, I'm sorry you lot aren't cultured enough to realize my "fuhrer" reference is from one of the greatest comedies of all time.

* * *

"Kurt, are you okay?" Sebastian asked; the two of them were leaving campus and Kurt leaned against a tree.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss him," Kurt whispered, a few tears streaking his face. Sebastian frowned and put an arm around Kurt. "But he's been such a jerk the past few months, especially after he thought I was cheating on him because of this guy who was sending me flirty texts."

"Do you promise not to hate me after I tell you this next thing?" Sebastian looked uncomfortable. Kurt nodded and sniffled. "Blaine, he—um, Blaine told me about that and…he asked me for a hookup." Kurt froze; his eyes boring into Sebastian's. "Okay, before you hurt me, I said no. I told him that I was done making your lives miserable and that it wasn't right."

"I am going to hurt him," Kurt whispered. Sebastian didn't hear the last word and backed away. "Not you. Blaine."

"Oh, okay then." Sebastian relaxed and brushed a lock of hair from his eyes.

"Kurt, there you are!" Blaine's voice called out. He ran over to them, panting. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Blaine, I suggest you leave for your own safety," Sebastian warned. "By the way, do you remember asking me for a hookup about six months ago?"

"What's that got to do with…? Oh." Blaine stopped short, realizing what he'd just admitted; within the next few seconds, he found himself on the ground, massaging his crotch, for Kurt had just driven his knee up.

"You whore. And to think I was at fault then. Leave me alone," Kurt hissed.

"Kurt, I…" Blaine tried to say, but Kurt took Sebastian's arm and walked away before Blaine could say any more.

* * *

Upon arrival at Sebastian's dorm, Kurt fell onto Sebastian's bed and covered his face to shield the tears now spilling from his eyes.

"Hey, Kurt, come on. Clearly, Blaine wasn't the one. It happens to everyone," Sebastian said, rubbing Kurt's back.

"Hey, Seb, Kurt," Christian said, walking into the room. He stopped short when he saw Kurt. "Uh, should I go and come back later?" Sebastian nodded. "Okay," he mouthed and retreated out the door.

"Come here." Sebastian sat back and lifted Kurt into his lap. "Shh, you'll be okay. Just let it all out. I'm here for you. Blaine won't hurt you anymore, I promise."

Kurt, despite his sobbing, realized that Sebastian truly cared and knew that he would keep his promise. Sniffling, he raised his head and looked into Sebastian's green eyes, which, for the few times Kurt actually looked at him, were not full of lust or teasing, but sadness.

"Do you feel any better?" he whispered. Kurt nodded and leaned on Sebastian's shoulder. "You're a good person, Kurt. Blaine isn't. There are still other good people out there, ones who won't take advantage of you or try and control you. I know there's still some. Hell, I used to be one of the bad ones."

"You weren't always bad. No one is. You must've been a nice guy before," Kurt said.

"Quite frankly, Kurt, up until about eight months ago, I was one of those kids who always got what they wanted, no matter what the price. After David attempted suicide, I realized that, aside from trying to be a better person, I needed to make it on my own, so I applied here and, despite my father's offers to pay my way in, I got in without his help," Sebastian explained. "And you, Kurt Hummel, were one of the people I liked because I saw how much you wouldn't let me near Blaine. God knows if you let your guard down, we wouldn't be sitting here talking to each other like civilized people."

"You know, despite my beliefs, after you nearly blinded him, I prayed that you would burst into flames," Kurt said, smiling.

"Aren't you glad now I didn't?" Sebastian asked. Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Hey, come on, Kurt. Who's next?" A knock came at the door and Sebastian got up to answer it.

"Hey, Seb, I missed psych today. Did Professor M assign any work?" a voice asked. Kurt sat up, recognizing the voice.

"No, he didn't. Come meet my friend. Kurt, this is Chandler," Sebastian introduced. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the excited blond he'd met at the music store.

"Kurt?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: Okay, guys, I'm so grateful to all of you. This is my most followed fic (93 followers). Oh my God... Please leave reviews if you like this.

* * *

"You guys know each other?" Sebastian asked, looking interested.

"Kurt, I thought you were going to NYADA," Chandler said, embracing Kurt.

"I didn't get in. I'm sorry we stopped talking. My ex-boyfriend got jealous," Kurt replied. "He accused me of cheating, although it was innocent. Son of a bitch cheated on me," he muttered this last part under his breath. Sebastian heard this and slung an arm on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sure you two have lots to catch up on, so let's go out," Sebastian suggested. Kurt looked at him wide-eyed and Sebastian winked.

"Sure, I'm free," Chandler agreed. Kurt slumped and went to grab his jacket.

* * *

"So did you audition with "_Rainbow High_"? You must've killed it if you're here," Kurt said as the three boys sat in the Swish Café. Kurt had ordered a salad and was picking at it while watching Sebastian go through his phone.

"You want to see it? It's on YouTube," Chandler replied, pulling up a video on his phone and handing it to Kurt.

"Huh, you _did_ kill it." Kurt handed the phone back, nodding.

"Why didn't you get into NYADA?"

"Reasons that continue to remain unknown to me," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. "Rachel got in, go figure." Sebastian smirked. "Of course she got in. Her voice is amazing, always has been, always will be. I'm screwed."

"Kurt, stop being all down on yourself," Sebastian admonished. "Just because the love of your life is a cheating jackass doesn't mean everything's ruined."

"How would you know, Mr. Longest-Relationship-I've-Ever-Had-Was-Twenty-Minutes?" Kurt teased.

"Blaine cheated on you?" Chandler piped up. Kurt bit his lip before nodding. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault, don't worry," Kurt said. "He was being a jerk anyway. He probably wanted me to leave so he could cheat on me."

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me. My mind is fucking with me," a voice complained. The three boys looked up to see a short, blond boy holding their receipt. "Okay, ask first. You," he nodded to Sebastian, "are Sebastian Smythe, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"You don't remember me? We both went to Dalton," the boy said, rolling his eyes. "Kurt! You recognize me, right?"

"Can't say that I do," Kurt replied.

"Man, you guys suck," the boy muttered. "It's me, you bastards. Louis?" Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other and back at Louis. "Seriously, you don't…Oh my God. Okay, listen to this. You'll remember this.

"_Singin' to the world_

_ It's time we let the spirit come in_

_ Let it come on in_

_ I'm singin' to the world_

_ Everybody's caught in the spin_

_ Look at where we've been_

_ We've been runnin' around_

_ Year after year_

_ Blinded with pride_

_ Blinded with fear_

"_But it's daybreak_

_ If you want to believe_

_ It can be daybreak…_"

"Louis! What did I tell you about singing on the job? Get back to work!" A man yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, Mr. Forsey!" Louis called back. "Douchebag," he grumbled under his breath.

"I remember you now. You were the Warbler who was always arguing with Nick and Jeff, mostly Nick," Kurt said.

"And you were always saying something that pissed me off," Sebastian added.

"Which is why I got so many black eyes," Louis quipped. "But, hey, you usually deserved it. So, new question: our favorite dapper Blainers, where is he?" Kurt's face fell and Louis frowned.

"We broke up," Kurt mumbled.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kurt," Louis swallowed, looking sad. "You guys had so much chemistry. A lot of us were betting that you two would get married." Kurt sniffled and Louis backed away. "I'll go away now. See you all around." Without another glance, Louis hurried back into the kitchen.

"It's okay," Sebastian whispered, putting his hand on Kurt's.

"I know he's not worth crying over, but I can't help it," Kurt said, wiping his eyes with a napkin.

"It was nice catching up with you, Kurt, but I have to go. I'll see you," Chandler said, standing up. "This is my share." He tossed a few dollars next to the receipt and left.

"Seb?" Sebastian looked over at Kurt. "You've been nothing short of amazing for helping me, but I think I should just go back to Ohio. There's nothing left for me here." Sebastian opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt put a finger to his lips. "Don't speak, just…thank you." Kurt stood up and left the café.

* * *

Kurt slowly walked towards the apartment he shared with Rachel and opened the door slowly. He went into his room and began packing when he heard the door open.

"Anyone here?" Rachel called.

"Hey, Rach," Kurt said, stepping into the hallway.

"Oh, Kurt, how are you doing?" She rushed over and embraced him. "Blaine told Finn and I and Finn chased him out."

"I'm going home, Rach. I have nothing here in New York." Kurt bit his lip to keep from crying.

"You have one thing," a voice called out. Kurt looked up to see Sebastian standing in the doorway. "Rachel." He nodded to her as he passed. "You have me. I'll protect you."

"What is he doing here?" Rachel demanded.

"Sebastian has been helping me get over Blaine," Kurt explained. "I spent the night with him and before you dare say a word, Rachel Berry, he did not try to get into my pants and…" Kurt was cut off by Sebastian's lips on his. Rachel uttered a displeased noise but made no move to stop them.

When Sebastian pulled away, Kurt was breathing hard.

"See what you've done!" Rachel accused but Kurt put his hand over her mouth.

"Rachel, be quiet," he muttered. "That was…that was…incredible."

"Stay here in New York. Stay with me and Chris. Besides, that curly-haired Hobbit will probably go back to Ohio and you'll keep facing him if you go home," Sebastian reasoned. Kurt nodded and took Sebastian's hand.

"I'll stay," Kurt agreed. Sebastian grinned and walked hand-in-hand with Kurt out the door. "I'll be back for my stuff later," he called to Rachel, who crossed her arms with a scowl.

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine whispered to himself. He had been in the apartment the whole time and witnessed Kurt and Sebastian kiss. "Not until I get you back, Kurt."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_: This chapter is just lauded with fluff and fun, but the next chapter will get pretty intense.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Rachel grumbled, going into her room to practice her singing when she heard something clutter. "Hello? Is someone there? Finn, is that you?"

"Sorry, Rachel, just me," Blaine said; he was sitting on Kurt's bed. Rachel grabbed his arm and hauled him towards the door.

"Out, you need to get out of here," she snapped. "Go home or to hell, either one suits me fine."

"Rachel, wait." Blaine put his hands up. "Don't kick me out just yet. You don't want Kurt with Sebastian, do you?"

"Right now, he's better than you," she retorted. "Now get out." Rachel pushed Blaine out the door and locked it behind her.

"Shit," Blaine muttered. He could hear Kurt's laughter from downstairs and bounded after the sound he loved so much.

"Kurt!" Kurt flinched at the voice and turned to face Blaine. Sebastian turned as well and clutched Kurt's hand, glaring at Blaine. "Just hear me out, okay?"

"No, I've 'heard you out' too many times. No more. Just go back to whatever-his-name-is back home and leave me alone."

"I can't live without you," Blaine whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't give me that pathetic puppy-dog look. It doesn't work. As for living, you can go to hell. I'm sure there are lots of other guys with heads up their asses that are full of enough gel to supply a small African country," Kurt snapped. Sebastian looked extremely amused and bit back a snort. "Let's go, Seb."

"Okay," Sebastian agreed, still snickering. "Bye, Blaine." Blaine stood there, fuming.

* * *

"You are amazing, Kurt Hummel," Sebastian said as he unlocked his dorm door. Smiling, Kurt walked into the room and shrieked. Sebastian hurried over to find Kurt shielding his eyes from what turned out to be Christian in bed with a girl.

"You know, Chris, there's a thing called a sock on the door." Sebastian grimaced and the girl's head popped out from under the covers.

"Hi," the girl said peppily. "Who are you?"

"Christian's roommate's boyfriend," Kurt replied.

"They're gay, that's why they don't like seeing us," Christian stage-whispered.

"I don't think anyone, gay or straight, would want to see you two do a bit of the old in out, in out." Sebastian grabbed a towel from the bathroom and tossed it over Christian's head. "How would you feel if you came back and finding Kurt and I having sex?" Kurt turned red at this.

"Uh, I don't know," Christian said.

"How about giving him an invitation for a threesome?" Kurt joked, making Sebastian crack up again.

"You guys suck. We're out of here," Christian grumbled, grabbing his clothes off the floor. "Come on, Janie." The girl hopped out of bed, stark-naked, grabbed her clothes and chased Christian.

"Love you too, Christian," Sebastian called. "Come on, Kurt." The two flopped down on Sebastian's bed and Kurt curled himself into the taller boy. "Don't worry. You're safe with me," he promised. Sebastian pulled out his iPod and put on some classical music.

* * *

About an hour later, Kurt was asleep, leaning on Sebastian's shoulder, and a knock came at the door. Sebastian groaned loudly.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

"It's your best friends," a collective voice returned.

"Oh no, not here," Sebastian muttered, recognizing the voices. "Kurt, wake up. Come on, buddy, wake up."

"What's going on?" he moaned.

"They've found me," he hissed.

"Who found you?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Seb, come on, open up!" The pounding began. Kurt shot up, eyes wide.

"No." Sebastian nodded grimly.

"Yes. It's them. There was another reason I left Dalton and it was because those two never left me alone," Sebastian explained.

"We know you're in there!"

"The questions will start. Where's Blaine? Why isn't Kurt with Blaine? Sebastian, what did you do now?" Sebastian paced the room, muttering to himself. "I cannot and will not have two overly hyper boys in blazers in this room."

"What if they calmed down?" Kurt asked. Sebastian looked at him as if he'd sprouted horns.

"You think Nick and Jeff are going to 'calm down'? They're the freaking definition of manic," Sebastian went on.

"We'll stay out here all night!"

"Oh, just let them in. Maybe we can kick them out sooner if we do," Kurt suggested. Sebastian sighed and moved to open the door, but Kurt put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me do this."

Kurt opened the door a few inches and had two loud voices in his ear.

"Sebastian, is that you?" It was Nick.

"Stand against the wall and I'll open the door," Kurt instructed.

"Dude, it's Kurt," Nick whispered to Jeff.

"Kurt, is Sebastian holding you hostage?" Jeff called.

"I'm here on my own free will, now stand against the wall," Kurt ordered. When they complied, Kurt opened the door all the way.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? We just came to see Sebastian and now you're here, so are you guys just hanging out or something?"

"God, can you two calm the fuck down for two seconds?" Sebastian snapped. "You're the reason I left that shithole. You never shut up." Sebastian dropped facedown onto his bed.

"Nice to see you too," Nick said.

"Hey, Kurt, where's Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"We broke up," Kurt said softly, sitting down next to Sebastian. "He cheated on me." Nick and Jeff looked at each other before jumping onto the bed and hugging Kurt. "Oh, okay, guys. Thank you."

"We'll take care of Blaine, promise." Nick leaned on Jeff's shoulder.

"Please don't. It'd be best if we just left it," Kurt said, rubbing circles on Sebastian's back.

"But he can't get away with it!" Jeff pouted. "Please let us do something to Blaine. He deserves it, especially after all the time we spent singing backup for him."

"Jeff's got a point," Sebastian mumbled.

"How would you know?" Nick asked. "You weren't even there."

"He deserves whatever you throw at him. He's been such a bastard," Sebastian continued, sitting up. "I have a feeling he's been following Kurt."

"There's a better word for it," Kurt quipped.

"You're right," Sebastian agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Blaine turned into Annie Wilkes." Kurt cracked a smile. "It'd be like 'Kurt, you have to endlessly tell me that you love me or I'll amputate your foot'." Kurt looked at Sebastian and shook his head, trying to keep a straight face.

"You guys seem pretty cozy together. Are you going out?" Nick asked.

"What do you think?" Kurt teased, grabbing Sebastian by the collar and kissing him. Nick and Jeff watched, wide-eyed, as Kurt and Sebastian made out in front of them.

"Okay, geez, we get it." Jeff pried the two apart. "You make a cute couple."

"Wish I could say the same about you two." Jeff grabbed a pillow and swatted Sebastian.

"Everybody get up. I'm treating for dinner, let's go," Nick said, standing up.

"But we're comfy," Kurt whined, clutching Sebastian. Nick grabbed his arm and yanked him up. "You're meaner than you used to be. And when did you get so strong? You two been having sex every night? Let me guess, Nick's on top?" Sebastian started cracking up again. Nick flushed and took Jeff's hand.

"Let's go. Now." Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt and they followed Niff.

* * *

_**Warning for Chapter 6**_: Blaine gets crazy, and by crazy, I mean shit crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: Okay, maybe Blaine's not _super_ bat-shit crazy, but this went in a completely different direction than I anticipated, but I'm liking it and I hope you guys do too.

* * *

"So how's life at Dalton?" Kurt asked as the boys sat in the Domino's just around the corner from campus.

"We have a new captain. His name is Hunter Clarington; such a fancy name, right, Jeff?" Nick folded his pizza like a sandwich and bit into it.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming out here?" Sebastian was looking at Nick and Jeff as if they were some rare specimen of human.

"Shit, Hunter's gonna be pissed," Jeff said. "We got Sectionals in a month and he's already been on us every day after classes for like four hours of rehearsal."

"I got my bets on the New Directions," Sebastian whispered to Kurt, who smirked.

"Seb!" Nick and Jeff looked scandalized by this.

"Well, the Warblers have you two, what?"

"Thanks a lot, Seb," Nick mumbled, looking at his pizza.

"Nick, don't start with the pouting. You know I'm just messing with you," Sebastian said. "You guys will do fine, so long as you don't perform anything by a certain British boy band."

"Hunter said we were going to do "_Live While We're Young_"," Jeff said.

"Well, then you guys are screwed," Kurt quipped and Sebastian snorted into his Coke.

"More the reason to bet on McKinley," he added.

"Kurt, you're mean," Jeff whined, rubbing Nick's shoulders.

"I was already snarky. Where have you been?"

"Hi, Blaine," Nick said suddenly. Kurt and Sebastian's heads shot up to see Blaine standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt hissed.

"You're coming with me," he whispered.

"The hell I am. Blaine, go home and get some sleep 'cause, pardon my French, you look like shit." Kurt looked back down at his vegetarian pizza.

"Damn, Kurt." Sebastian was knocked for six. He'd never heard Kurt curse before. "You get more amazing every second." Sebastian kissed Kurt on the cheek. Blaine turned red at this public sign of affection.

"You love him, don't you?" Blaine's eyes were filling with tears.

"God, what is with you and the waterworks?" Kurt exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Every time something bad happens, you start with the puppy dog look and then you scrunch up your face like you're going to cry and I'm supposed to tell you I love you. That's always how it works. Not this time. Not anymore. Blaine, get out of my life." Blaine grabbed Kurt by the upper arm and hauled him from his seat.

"Let me go. You're making a scene," Kurt snapped. People were now looking at them and Kurt blanched, prying the shorter boy's hand from his arm. "Go home."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Did everything I just said just go right over your head? You see, this is your problem, Blaine. You don't listen to anyone. It's always about you, nobody else. No wonder you've never had a boyfriend before me." Blaine's eyes widened. Nick and Jeff looked from Kurt to Blaine, their mouths open in shock.

"Kurt?"

"Not now, Seb." Kurt waved a hand. Sebastian sat down and watched Kurt, worried that the brunet would do something he may regret.

"You don't mean that," Blaine whispered. "You're just mad. Kurt, don't do this, please."

"Go back to Ohio and forget everything we ever shared," Kurt said. He stood up and left the restaurant. Sebastian sat still for a moment before chasing after him. Nick and Jeff looked at each other and followed Sebastian, leaving Blaine standing alone.

"What are you all looking at?" he snarled and people turned back to their food.

* * *

Sebastian found Kurt sitting at the fountain on campus, his head in his hands. He sat down next to him and pulled him close.

"You're okay, Kurt. I'm here for you," he said.

"Why can't he just go away?" Kurt sighed. "I can't move on if he keeps stalking me like this. I just want you, Seb."

"Love you too, Kurt," Sebastian smiled.

"Kurt!" Sebastian flinched at the volume of Nick and Jeff's voices. "We love you too."

"You guys are gonna give me a fucking heart attack," Sebastian panted. "Stop sneaking up on people!"

"Sorry, Seb," Jeff apologized. "We'll calm down, right, Nicky?"

"Yeah, sorry, Sebastian," Nick added.

"Thank you both," Sebastian said.

"Hey, Seb, Kurt, two guys I don't know," Christian said, passing by with the same girl he was in bed with.

"Going back to our dorm for more sex?" Sebastian asked.

"Why, you going up there? The room is for whoever gets there first," Christian challenged.

"Just go. But at least leave a damn sock or something on the door so no one else has to see you two getting it on." Sebastian settled himself and wrapped an arm around Kurt.

"You just wish you were as sexually active as I was."

"I was and much more. I bedded every guy in my private school," Sebastian replied. "But I have changed. I am a slut no longer."

"You didn't get me or Jeff," Nick quipped.

"Nick's in denial." Sebastian waved this off.

"Um, Nicky…?" Looking over at his boyfriend, Nick paled.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. Dear God, no. Jeffy, why?"

"It was during that break you wanted to take," Jeff mumbled.

"So it's _my_ fault you slept the biggest whore in the world?" Nick demanded.

"Watch it, Duval," Sebastian warned.

"I need to go think this over." Nick stood up and walked away, muttering to himself.

"Nick!" Jeff moved to follow him, but Kurt took his hand.

"Just give him time," he whispered. Jeff plopped down next to Kurt, tears filling his eyes. Kurt rubbed Jeff's back.

* * *

"It's all Sebastian's damn fault," Nick grumbled to himself; he was throwing rocks into the lake in Central Park.

"Do you want Sebastian gone?" a voice asked. Nick turned to see Blaine. The short, curly-haired boy was shivering, but he was staring intently at Nick. "We can make sure he never hurts another poor guy."

"Blaine, you're obviously unstable. I can't be around you," Nick replied. "Kurt's my friend. I don't want to ruin his life, like you already did."

"You have no idea what happened, so shut it," Blaine hissed. "Do you or do you not want Sebastian gone? I can guarantee that you will love Jeff forever if Sebastian Smythe is out of the way. Choose wisely, Nicholas, because if you get into this, there's no way out."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, Kurt, if Christian is having sex again, I want you to use this bullhorn to broadcast their noises all over campus," Sebastian instructed, handing Kurt said bullhorn. "Knowing Chris, he probably left the window open."

"Don't you think this is a little exaggerated?" Kurt asked, looking at Sebastian.

"You don't even have to look, just turn it on and run to the window." Kurt sighed and moved towards the door. He could faintly hear moans coming from within.

"Why can't you do this?" he asked Sebastian.

"I'm not quick enough," was his reply. "Since you were apparently a football player _and_ a cheerleader, you get the fun part of doing it."

"You owe me big for this," Kurt grumbled, opening the door slightly. He braced himself and ran for the window, which, as Sebastian predicted, was already open. He turned on the bullhorn and placed it on the windowsill. The moans grew remarkably louder. Sebastian was in hysterics, leaning on the door to keep from falling.

"What the fuck?" Christian demanded, sitting up. He flicked on the lamp and found Kurt standing at the window, holding the bullhorn steady.

"Hi," he said meekly.

"Sebastian, again?!" Christian shouted. The girl shot up from under the covers and looked around. "Give me that!" He pulled the bullhorn from Kurt's hands and flicked it off.

"We have reports of a disturbance from around here." Two campus officers entered the room, only to find a naked Christian holding a bullhorn to obstruct view of his genitals, a girl in the bed, Kurt looking slightly amused, and Sebastian, who seemed to be calming down. "Put some clothes on, young man, and explain why you were broadcasting your lovemaking noises." This made Sebastian burst out laughing again.

"Officer, the disturbance is my roommate there," Christian nodded to Sebastian, "who was trying to make me look like a jackass by putting his boyfriend up to using this bullhorn."

"Sir, is this true?" The officer looked at Kurt, who shook his head.

"No, sir, unlike most, I can think for myself. I would never do such an outrageous thing," Kurt replied. Sebastian shot him a thumbs-up and Christian threw a pillow at Sebastian.

"Can everybody just leave please?" Christian moaned. "Kurt, can you close the window?"

* * *

"I can't do it, Blaine. I can't do that to Kurt or Jeff," Nick said. "You'll have to find yourself another flunky." Blaine grabbed the brunet's arm and hauled him back when he tried to leave.

"Duval, you don't seem to see the seriousness of this," Blaine said, gripping Nick's arm.

"Blaine, you're hurting me." Nick tried to pull away, but Blaine just tightened his hold.

"Say yes, Nicky, or I'll break your arm," Blaine hissed. Nick struggled to fight off Blaine, but he couldn't. Tears filled his eyes as he sighed.

"Okay." Blaine smirked and let go of Nick, letting the smaller boy fall onto the wet grass.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian walked around campus, talking when Kurt suddenly heard a rustling sound behind them.

"What was that?" He glanced around uneasily.

"Hello, Kurt." Blaine appeared from behind a bush.

"Ugh, what do you want, Blaine?" Kurt groaned. "I told you to leave me the hell alone."

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, don't you get it? I'm not going anywhere," Blaine said.

"Don't you think the Nude Erections are missing their beloved attention whore soloist?" Sebastian tilted his head a notch.

"Bite me, Smythe," Blaine retorted. Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to? Better yet, I could do this," he sneered, grabbing Kurt and kissing him roughly.

"Whoa, Seb, I like it when you're rough with me," Kurt quipped for good measure. Blaine turned a new shade of red, watching them make out. "You really are a lot better than Blaine."

"That's enough!" Blaine shouted, prying the two apart. "Hummel, you're coming with me _now_."

"Why don't you go back to Ohio and get it on with your Facebook friend, Blaine?" Kurt snapped.

"Nicholas!" Blaine yelled. Nick came from behind the same bush, brandishing a pistol.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," he mumbled. "He made me do it."

"Nicky?" Jeff called out, walking over. "Nicky, what are you doing?!"

"Jeff, you have to get out of here. Please? I can't hurt you," Nick cried.

"Nicholas Wayne Duval, put the gun down," Jeff ordered, not moving from his spot.

"Jeffy, please," Nick sobbed, placing the gun at the back of Sebastian's head.

"Duval, what the hell are you doing?" Sebastian asked, freezing once the metal touched his head. "Dear God, Nick, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Pull the trigger, Nick," Blaine said. Nick took a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

"Nick, please don't do it," Kurt whispered.

"Don't listen to him, Duval. Remember who fucked your boyfriend?" Blaine urged, shoving Kurt out of the way. Kurt stood, tears falling freely from his eyes, as he watched Nick's finger on the trigger.

"Nick!" Four voices yelled at once. Nick froze for a moment, and then pulled the trigger.

* * *

_**A/N**_: CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_: Oh God, the first part of this was hard to write...but the second part is full of humor to make up for it. Leave me reviews! This is my second most-reviewed story (currently 52). _One Day I'll Fly Away_ has 66.

* * *

"Nick!" Four voices yelled at once. Nick froze for a second, and then pulled the trigger, but Sebastian had ducked and Nick shot the person standing in front of Sebastian.

"Nicky?" Jeff touched the wound on his chest, wincing slightly.

"Oh God, Jeffy," Nick gasped, dropping the gun and running over to Jeff, who had collapsed to his knees. "I'm so sorry, baby. I told you to leave. Jeffrey Silas Sterling, don't you dare die on me."

"This is all your fault," Kurt snapped at Blaine, hurrying over to support Jeff.

"We have to get him to a hospital," Nick sobbed. "Kurt, Seb, please help me." Nick and Sebastian lifted Jeff and ran towards the nearby hospital. "Jeffy, you have to stay awake."

"Kurt, I'm…" Blaine started to say but Kurt cut him off, punching him in the face.

"You sicken me, Blaine Anderson," he hissed. "We're all better off without you."

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt, Sebastian, and Nick were sitting in the hospital waiting room. Nick was curled in the fetal position and muttering to himself.

"It's my fault he could die," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Jeffy."

"Nick, take a deep breath. He's going to be okay." Kurt put a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I never wanted to, but he made do it," he bawled into Kurt's shoulder.

"I know." Kurt rubbed circles on Nick's back. "It's okay. We're not mad at you."

"Are you friends and/or family of Jeffrey Sterling?" the doctor came out. Nick jumped up.

"He's my boyfriend," he said. "Is he going to live?"

"Yes, he will, but I'm afraid he may never walk again. The bullet struck him in the spine," the doctor explained.

"Oh God!" Nick started sobbing again and Sebastian rushed forward to keep him upright.

"Can we see him?" Sebastian asked the doctor. The doctor nodded and led the way.

"Six?" Nick sniffled, walking slowly into the room.

"Hey, three," Jeff whispered. "I'm okay, just like you said."

"I'm so sorry, Jeffy." Nick leaned over his boyfriend and kissed him gently on the lips. "Blaine made me do it."

"I'm not mad at you, Nicky," Jeff breathed. "But if you ever get that gun back, shoot Blaine in the face for me." Nick chuckled lightly and hugged Jeff.

"We're going to get you guys some snacks. Come on, Seb," Kurt quipped, dragging Sebastian after him.

* * *

"I think they're going to be okay," Kurt mused, holding Sebastian's hand on the way to the cafeteria.

"I still can't believe Blaine made Nick do that," Sebastian said. "I had no idea he was so nuts."

"Blaine's been a little on edge since what happened with Chandler." Kurt thought back to April and Whitney Houston week in Glee club.

"What exactly happened there?"

"I met Chandler at the innuendo-named music store, Between the Sheets," Sebastian grinned, "and we exchanged numbers. Then he started sending me all these texts with cheesy pick-up lines like '_I am pretty sure you were Cleopatra in another life. You've got a great asp_'."

"He seriously texted that?" Sebastian was cracking up. Kurt nodded fondly.

"Chandler was the only one showing me any affection at the time, much unlike my alleged boyfriend. When Blaine found the texts, he accused me of cheating; of course, I'm still pretty sure most of what you two texted were less than "family friendly", despite his claims." Kurt eyed Sebastian, who looked a little guilty.

"Okay, maybe I said some things about getting into his pants," Sebastian admitted. "And a few about going down to the Shire and getting it on at Bag-End." Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"Anyway, he came into Glee club and sang "_It's Not Right but It's Okay_" and dedicated it to anyone who's ever been cheated on…"

"That's a dick move," Sebastian muttered.

"We went to couples counseling with the guidance counselor who's technically not licensed for it, and we made up. It was another happy ending for Klaine…until he cheated on me."

"Man, I spent so much time trying to break you two up. I could've slept with half of Dalton by then," Sebastian joked and Kurt smacked him on the shoulder. "Geez, you're stronger than you look."

"Like I said before, kicker on the football team and cheerleader," Kurt smirked. "Besides, most of the time, I had to hold up post-preggo Quinn Fabray and Satan of the breast implants. Actually, Brittany was pretty easy to carry, considering the lack of brains. She refers to you as a killer whale because of her belief that dolphins are gay sharks. I'm a dolphin, so is Blaine…wait, why am I explaining Brittany's logic?" Kurt slid his credit card on the candy machine and bought a bunch of sweets for Niff.

"I'm a killer whale, what the fuck?"

"Just ignore it. That's what the rest of us do," Kurt shrugged, unloading the snacks into Sebastian's hands.

* * *

When Kurt and Sebastian returned to—Kurt was still sure it was a coincidence—room 36 where Nick and Jeff were making out in Jeff's bed.

"God damn you two, we leave you alone for ten minutes and you're making gravy in the bed. Get the hell up," Sebastian ordered, prying the two boys apart. He lifted Nick by the collar and plopped him down in the chair.

"Here are your snacks, although you two don't seem to need any more sugar," Kurt said, dropping the load next to Jeff on the bed.

"We talked to the doctor on the way back. Jeff, you can be discharged on Monday afternoon," Sebastian explained. "Kurt will stay with you guys. I have some stuff to do for school. But on Monday night, Kurt and I will take you two back to Dalton, okay?" Nick and Jeff nodded. "I'll see you guys in a few days. Bye, baby." He kissed Kurt lightly on the lips as Nick and Jeff made gagging noises.

"Quiet, you two," Kurt ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_: Two chapters in one day, that's pretty good in my case. Don't worry about Jeffers, he'll be okay. As for Blaine, he'll be back. The next chapter will feature adorable Warblers and introducing Hunter to Kurt and Sebastian. Trouble may arise there... Reviews are LOVE!

* * *

Kurt indeed stayed with Nick and Jeff over the next few days; he kept himself entertained by watching reality shows on the hospital room TV, much to Niff's dismay.

"Kurt! No more _Jersey Shore_!" Jeff whined.

"As long as I have the remote, there'll be no changing channels," Kurt replied with a smirk. It was then Nick plucked the remote control from Kurt's hand and flipped through channels.

"Brats," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"It's my hospital room." Jeff stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

"Oh please, you two couldn't deal if I wasn't here," Kurt retorted. He looked down at his vibrating phone. "Seb got our train tickets. I'm gonna go sign the discharge papers. Don't break anything while I'm gone!" With that, he left the room, closing the door on the way.

"He's gone!" Nick said excitedly.

* * *

Kurt came back ten minutes later to find Nick and Jeff asleep, snuggled together, in the hospital bed. He smiled softly and sat down.

"You two," he chuckled and proceeded to clean up the candy wrappers Nick and Jeff left on the floor and pack their belongings. "Okay, Niff, time to wake up. We need to get Jeff in the wheelchair. We're going home."

"Hey, guys, the train leaves at 3:45. We gotta go," Sebastian said, entering the room, pushing a wheelchair. "Kurt, honey, help me lift Jeff?"

"Sure," Kurt replied; he and Sebastian lifted a mumbling Jeff out of the bed and into the chair.

"Leave me alone," he whined.

"Nick, you mind?" Sebastian looked over at the brunet, who grinned and took his boyfriend's hand.

"I'm right here, Jeffy," Nick promised.

"Nicky," Jeff murmured. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Before the group went to the train station, Kurt stopped off at the apartment and told Rachel where he was going.

"Why are you taking your stuff if you're just going for a few days?" she asked.

"I know you want to stay in New York, Rach, but I'm going to see if there are any more chances for me back in Ohio," he replied, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Okay," she said. "I'll miss you. You better Skype me."

"Don't worry, I will," Kurt called back. "Tell Brody I said bye."

"Bye, Kurt!" Brody's voice yelled from somewhere in the back. Kurt stopped and looked at Rachel, who flushed a deep scarlet. He smiled and gave her a quick hug before leaving.

"You ready to go, babe?" Sebastian asked, lifting Kurt's luggage into the taxi. Kurt nodded and settled himself next to Jeff in the backseat.

* * *

The train ride home was rather uneventful; that is, if you call Nick and Jeff playing tag uneventful. The train was empty aside from the four boys. Kurt was cross with Sebastian because Sebastian referred to him as a child so they'd pay less. Sebastian apologized profusely to nothing but death glares from his boyfriend.

"Seb, come play with us!" Nick and Jeff whined in unison.

"Shut it, the both of you!" Sebastian snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?" This mini-outburst earned Sebastian a small smirk from Kurt. "See? Now you know why I left."

"I can't stay mad at you," Kurt said, kissing Sebastian. "Besides, if we make out, they'll leave us alone longer," he added in an undertone.

"You're just as conniving as I am," Sebastian mused.

"Probably more so," Kurt teased.

* * *

The train stopped in Toledo at 4 in the morning. Kurt had called his father to come pick them up.

"Hey, son," Burt said, embracing Kurt. "I take it this is Sebastian?"

"Nice to meet you, sir." Sebastian shook Burt's hand. "They're asleep again, but we should be able to get them back." Nick and Jeff had fallen asleep; Nick was sitting on Jeff's lap.

"Carole, Finn, and Sam have been awake all night to make sure you got home okay," Burt explained as they drove back.

"Finn already came back?" Kurt asked.

"He's been home for a few days now," Burt replied. The truck pulled into the driveway and Carole and Finn came running out of the house, squeezing Kurt in a hug.

"Dude, thank God you're okay," Finn said.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Sam demanded, spotting Sebastian.

"No one told them?" Kurt looked at his dad, who shrugged. "Finn, Sam, before you freak out, Sebastian is my boyfriend." Finn opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt covered his mouth. "Finn, stop. Trust me; I've had the biggest mental argument over dating him, and I've deemed him trustworthy. Besides, he has much more credibility than Blaine does, especially now that that burr-headed attention whore went nuts."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Finn mumbled.

"I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern," Kurt smiled, patting his stepbrother on the back on his way into the house.

"Kurt, I don't trust him," Sam said.

"Did you hear everything I just told Finn?" Kurt arched an eyebrow. "The only untrustworthy one right now is Blaine. If you guys see him, you can kick the crap out of him, okay?"

"The rest of the club are worried, is it okay if they come over after school tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yes, now let's get to bed. I'm tired. Nick and Jeff spent most of the train ride chasing each other up and down the freaking aisle," Kurt grumbled, going into the house, Sebastian behind him pushing the Niff wheelchair..


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt and Sebastian took what was now dubbed by them as the 'Niff wheelchair' to Dalton that afternoon. They smiled in reminiscence when they heard the harmonizing coming from the rehearsal room.

"Hey, guys," Kurt called out.

"Kurt! Seb!" The boys cheered and rushed to hug them.

"I thought you guys were in New York," Cameron said.

"Yeah, well, we came to drop off your runaways," Sebastian replied, pushing Niff into the room.

"It's about freaking time you two got back. Where the fuck have you—?" a voice demanded; a tall brunet stopped when he saw the two boys in the wheelchair. "No."

"Oh, I can walk fine." Nick got out of the chair. "But it's Jeffy who may never walk again."

"What happened?" the boy asked, his jaw dropped in shock.

"Spinal cord injury," Jeff explained, shrugging weakly.

"Sterling, you're our best dancer. You need to be able to walk," the boy breathed.

"Gee, Hunter, I expected more for when we came back," Nick quipped sarcastically.

"Quiet, Duval, it's not my fault you ran out on us last week," Hunter snapped. "And who may I ask are you?" He turned to Kurt and Sebastian.

"Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe," Jeff offered helpfully.

"Smythe? Last year's captain? Nice to meet you. I never heard of you though." Hunter slung an arm over Sebastian's shoulder and led him away, leaving Kurt glaring after Hunter.

"Excuse me," Kurt said, "but I think I'll be taking my boyfriend back." He took Sebastian by the upper arm and pulled him back.

"Kurt?" Cameron and Kyle asked at the same time.

"What?"

"You and Sebastian are dating?" The guys, at least the ones who were around the previous year, looked at the couple in surprise. "What happened to Blaine?"

"Don't say that Machiavellian bastard's name." Cameron, Kyle, and Josh exchanged glances at this. "He's the reason we're here in the first place."

"What'd he do?" Dylan asked; he had always looked up to the former soloist.

"Well, he cheated on me and I found comfort in Seb, but then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kept stalking me and Nick found out Sebastian slept with Jeff, left to think about it, the Hobbit tricked Nick into trying to kill Seb, but Nick accidentally shot Jeff," Kurt rattled off.

"Oh, Jeffy, you know I feel so bad about that," Nick whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"I know, Nicky, I know," Jeff nodded.

"Nick, you shot Jeff?!" Hunter exclaimed, shaking the brunet by the shoulders. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said Jeffy may never walk again," Nick replied, looking at the floor.

"We're fucked," Hunter mumbled. "Our best dancer may never dance again. You all should have kept a closer eye on these two!" Without another word, Hunter left the room, slamming the door on the way.

"Jeff, are you okay?" Josh bent down next to Jeff's wheelchair.

"I'll be fine, guys. I'm going to go to physical therapy and I'll be on that stage dancing my ass off by Regionals," Jeff promised.

"Hey, Niff," Ryan, another Warbler, said, walking into the room. "There's something some of us wanted to sing to you guys, but you disappeared so fast we didn't get a chance to, so…Jeff, why are you in a wheelchair?"

"You want to tell him?"

* * *

Once the events of the past few days had recounted to all the Warblers, Ryan, Josh, Cameron, and a few of the others got up to sing for Nick and Jeff.

"This one's for you guys," Ryan said.

"_We can't stop_

_ The way we feel_

_ Things you do_

_ Don't seem real_

_ Tell you what_

_ We got in mind_

_ 'Cause we're runnin'_

_ Out of time_

_ Won't you ever_

_ Set us free?_

_ This messing 'round's_

_ Killin' us_

"_You drive us crazy_

_ Uh, uh_

_ Like no one else_

_ Uh, uh_

_ You drive us crazy_

_ And we can't help ourselves_

_ Uh, uh_

"_We can't get_

_ Any rest_

_ People say_

_ We're obsessed_

_ Everything_

_ That's serious lasts_

_ But to us_

_ There's no surprise_

_ What we have_

_ Fatal last truth_

_ Things go wrong_

_ They always do_

"_You drive us crazy_

_ Uh, uh_

_ Like no one else_

_ Uh, uh_

_ You drive us crazy_

_ And we can't help ourselves_

_ Uh, uh_"

"Uh, thanks, guys…I guess," Nick and Jeff said at the same time.

"Even after we left, they still got it," Sebastian observed and Kurt nodded.

"At least you're practicing," Hunter mumbled, walking into the room. "Duval, are you still able to dance?"

"Yeah," Nick said.

"You get these guys into choreography for "_Live While We're Young_"," Hunter ordered.

"If I may?" Kurt piped up.

"You may not," Hunter replied.

"Kurt, let me handle this," Sebastian whispered, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. "Hunter, Warbler to Warbler, a song by One Direction is what the judges are expecting. It's what's hot right now. Can I make a suggestion?"

"You're the great former leader, enlighten me," Hunter said.

"The Black Eyed Peas' "_Meet Me Halfway_" and Metro Station's "_Shake It_"," Sebastian offered. The Warblers looked at each other in awe of these recommendations. Both were high on the Top 100 list at their respective times.

"Do it!" A Warbler called out to cheers from the others.

"That's why they love you." Hunter shook Sebastian's hand, continuing to ignore Kurt, who was fuming. Kurt's phone vibrated and he looked down to see Finn's text message that the New Directions were over and wanted to see him.

"Okay, Seb, time to go," Kurt said loudly, standing up and taking the brunet's hand.

"Bye, Kurt! Bye, Seb!" The Warblers called as they left.

* * *

"They're still hyper; of course, not as hyper as Niff," Kurt remarked on the drive home.

"Despite everything I told Hunter, I still have my bets on the New Directions," Sebastian said, leaning on Kurt's shoulder.

"How do you think everyone's going to take it when I introduce you as my boyfriend?"

"Probably worse than the Warblers did." Kurt pulled into the driveway and stopped at the sight of his old Glee club, which now included three additional people as opposed to when he left. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw who was standing among them. Blaine smiled cheerfully and waved.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Ooh, what has Blaine planned? Leaving reviews helps encourage me to write faster...


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_: I admit I'm not particularly proud of this next chapter. It's kind of stupid, but it ends well...for now.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt jumped out of the car and grabbed Blaine, pushing him up against the garage door. The club looked on in shock.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Tina put a hand on the brunet's arm and Kurt released Blaine, who looked scandalized. "What happened?"

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is only a dream. He's not really here," he muttered to himself.

"Baby, are you okay?" Sebastian asked, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Why is he calling you 'baby'?" Artie asked, eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"Sebastian's my boyfriend," Kurt replied, his eyes still shut.

"I thought I was your boyfriend," Blaine's voice said.

"You were until you cheated on me and nearly killed Jeff!" Kurt snapped; he opened his eyes to see Blaine trying to touch him, but Sebastian pulled him back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurt. What's wrong with Jeff? Is he okay?" Blaine put on an innocent face, but Kurt could see the conniving twinkle in his eyes.

"Dolphin, are you okay?" Brittany embraced him.

"Blaine came to New York and told me he cheated on me, but instead of leaving, he kept stalking me and manipulated Nick into trying to kill Sebastian, but Nick missed and shot Jeff," Kurt explained, still breathing heavily.

"Blaine never left here," Marley piped up. "He's been with us the whole time."

"No, no, no, wait, let me call Nick and Jeff." Kurt pulled out his phone and speed-dialed Nick. "Nick?"

"Hey, Kurt, what's up?"

"Jeff's with you, right? He's still in the wheelchair?"

"Well, yeah, what's wrong? You sound freaked, dude." Nick's tone became concerned.

"Get Jeff and bring him over to my house. Now," Kurt rushed out. "Ignore Hunter and the Warblers and just get over here. Please!"

"Okay, we'll be right over," Nick promised.

"You'll all see. Jeff, you know, the tall blond Warbler, he's in a wheelchair because Nick accidentally shot him under Blaine's influence," Kurt said, his words jumbling together in his anxiety.

"Kurt, I think you need to lie down. You're talking crazy," Sam said, leading Kurt into the house.

"Oh, Sam, he got you too," Kurt groaned, breaking away from the blond boy. "We're going to wait out here until Niff gets here, and then I can prove to all of you that Blaine is fucking nuts."

"Kurt, honey, breathe, okay? Take a deep breath," Sebastian whispered. "I believe you, seeing as how I was with you the whole time. Take a few deep breaths."

"I'm calmer now," Kurt squeaked a few minutes later. "Is Blaine still here? We need to make sure he doesn't get away."

"He's with Marley and Ryder," Sebastian said.

"Who's Ryder?" Kurt looked up at his boyfriend.

"He's the one who looks like a younger Finn."

"Mmm," Kurt mumbled.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt!" Two voices called out about ten minutes later. Up the driveway came Nick and Jeff; Nick was pushing the wheelchair.

"See! I told you all, Jeff's in a wheelchair!" Kurt said triumphantly. "Now, guys, before I completely lose my mind, I need you to tell everyone how Jeff got in the wheelchair."

"Kurt, I—" Nick started to say.

"Just do it, Nick. Please?" Kurt fanned himself with a hand. "Blaine made them all think he's been here the whole time while we know the truth," he added in an undertone.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, stepping away from the group.

"Everybody, New Directions, for those of you who don't know us, I'm Nick Duval and this is my boyfriend Jeff Sterling. We're Warblers, your competition, but we're not here to cause trouble. Kurt wanted us to come over," Nick said.

"Hey, wait, you're that guy who was working at the Lima Bean," a blonde girl in a Cheerios uniform said to Kurt.

"Yes, and you're the pre-preggo Quinn Fabray wannabe who told me that your iced coffee was too cold. I didn't tell you this then, but I can now. Shut up," Kurt retorted. Everyone looked at Kurt in surprise, knowing that he rarely snapped at anyone.

"I'll start from the beginning: Nick and I had gone AWOL on the Warblers to go visit Sebastian in New York. Kurt was the one who answered his dorm door; it was then that Kurt told us that he and Seb had gotten together, so we went out that night and Kurt informed us about Blaine and his wrongdoings…"

"Nick, Jeff, don't you…" Blaine started to stand up, but Ryder shushed him.

"It was stuff like Blaine being a stalker, threatening Kurt and Seb, and shit like that. Blaine came in then and tried to kidnap Kurt; he left, but came back later and asked me if I'd want to get rid of Sebastian because he had slept with Jeff while our relationship was on hiatus. I didn't want to, but he forced me to. He gave me a gun and told me to shoot Sebastian, and I pulled the trigger, but Seb had ducked and I hit Jeff in the spine…" Nick was tearing up again. Jeff rubbed his arm soothingly.

"You two…"

"I woke up in the hospital and Nick was by my side," Jeff continued, overlapping Blaine's threats. "The doctor said I may never be able to walk again, which means I can't dance. I love dancing, it's my escape from the world," Jeff whispered. "Anyway, Kurt signed the discharge papers and we took the train back here. Kurt and Seb dropped us off at Dalton earlier."

"You know, Blaine wasn't in Glee club yesterday or on Friday," Wade spoke up.

"She's right. He has been gone. It's just none of us noticed," Tina quipped. The club turned to Blaine with dirty looks and glares. Blaine grinned and backed away.

"Guys, don't do something you'll regret," he said with one of his charming smiles.

"I don't think we're going to regret this," Artie said, cracking his knuckles. Sam and Ryder grabbed Blaine by the upper arms and dragged him into the street.

"You'll regret this, Kurt!" he yelled.

"No, I won't," Kurt said calmly. He looked over at Sebastian and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You'll both rue this day!" Blaine screamed.

"Sure we will," Kurt and Sebastian called back in unison.

"You want to join them?"

"Nah, they'll do the job," Kurt shrugged.

"I love you."

"Love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

A few months passed; the New Directions tied with the Warblers at Sectionals again; Jeff was going to his physical therapy with Nick, who never stopped apologizing for shooting him; Blaine had disappeared, and no one appeared to care; and Kurt and Sebastian remained a couple. Sebastian became the Warblers' consultant, much to Hunter's chagrin, and Kurt joined his father at the garage while Finn took over the New Directions for an absent Mr. Schuester. Kurt and Sebastian were at BreadstiX one night.

"Hey, Seb?" Kurt looked up from his salad.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I just wanted to thank you again for being there with me through all of that insanity with Blaine." Kurt took Sebastian's hand and smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm actually really, really glad I was out that night," Sebastian replied. "Uh, Kurt, that guy over by the door? He looks a lot like…" Kurt turned and his eyes widened.

"Oh no, not again," he muttered. The guy walked over and stood at the end of the table. "What do you want, Blaine?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said. "I know you don't want to see me or hear from me, but I figured I just should. I am so, so sorry for everything that happened, Kurt. You too, Sebastian. I went crazy and there is no reason for either of you to forgive me. You shouldn't. I wanted to tell you guys that. I'm going to go now." Blaine left and Kurt sighed.

"Why does he do this to me? Every time he messes up, he comes back, apologizes, and then _I_ feel guilty," he grumbled.

"This one is completely on him, Kurt. You can't blame yourself for Blaine going fucking nuts," Sebastian said, rubbing Kurt's palm.

"Hey, Kurt, Seb," a collective voice called. The boys looked up to see Nick wheeling Jeff into the restaurant. "Your psycho ex is outside, Kurt."

"Yeah, I know. He had the nerve to come and apologize to us."

"He did the same with Nick and I. Nicky told him to shove it." Kurt snorted into his iced tea.

"When did he get back? It's like he vanished for…I don't know how long," Nick said.

"Well, it's over, so let's just move on." Sebastian raised his Diet Coke and clinked glasses with Kurt. "You guys want to join us?" Nick and Jeff looked at each other and smiled. Jeff moved to get into the booth, standing up in the process.

"Jeffy, you-you're walking." Nick grinned.

"Physical therapy pays off," Jeff shrugged, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "I wanted to surprise you."

"God, I love you," Nick whispered.

"I love you too, Nicky."

"And you complain about us being too lovey-dovey," Kurt muttered. Sebastian nodded and slung an arm across Kurt's shoulders.

"Now we have trouble. They can both walk and cause mayhem," he muttered to Kurt, who smiled.

"I love you, Seb."

"Love you too, Kurt."

"Agh, fluff!" Nick and Jeff said simultaneously.

"Silence!" Kurt ordered.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Guys, it's been a blast writing this and all of you following, reviewing, favoriting and I thank you for making my most following/reviewed story. Be sure to read my other stuff. There's more Kurtbastian on my profile.


	13. SEQUEL NOTICE

Hey guys, it's me, your beloved author. I'm working on a sequel as I write this little update. It's called _Anything Could Happen_ and it will be up soon. Do what you do and make it like _What a Feeling_.


End file.
